Syl Vor yos'Galan
Syl Vor yos'Galan *Clan Korval *a key character in Hidden Resources *a main character in Necessity's Child *a minor character in Ghost Ship, Dragon in Exile and Neogenesis Descriptions *Michael Golden dubbed him "Silver"Necessity's Child chapter 10 *"a small boy with very bright yellow hair" *"very slight, but supple, and perhaps even well-grown for his age. His face was thin, his nose was straight, and his mouth was firm. Had she not already known who he was, his eyes would have told her that he belonged to Nova yos'Galan."Necessity's Child chapter 37 *blue eyes''Necessity's Child'', ch 7 **"improbable eyes, not so much blue as violet" Necessity's Child, chapter 32 *Nova yos'Galan's son and heir''Hidden Resources'' out of contract marriage *Born 1382''The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line'' **So about 10 or 11 when he went to Runig's Rock Safe House (see Hidden Resources) *"Brother" to Kezzi of The Bedel *Observant, intelligent, responsible, polite, helpful, good-humored: **Example: "His Terran was good -- he'd studied hard, understanding that, if they were forced by enemies to leave the Rock, then it would be among Terrans that the lesser danger would be found."Necessity's Child, chapter 6 **Example: helping Yulie Shaper plant spring seedlings, becoming engrossed in the task **Example: catching Michael Golden's joke when he dubbed them "Silver and Gold"Necessity's Child chapter 10 *Dances daibri'at -- learned before menfri'at (Alliance of Equals, Padi's memory) *Dances the complete Shadow-Spar Program: Uncle Daav: "Peace, Syl Vor -- you dance admirably. It is only...These are all avoids and kill -- no feints, no bridgework, no --- if you will forgive an old man his bias -- no finesse....If you wish, I will program the shadow-spar so that it will guide you in the complete dance."Necessity's Child, chapter 5 *"I am only a very small dragon"Necessity's Child, chapter 28 *Used the "dance" techniques to defend a boy from two older thugs *Fired a gun with accuracy, in self-defense *Recently manifested the sight, clairvoyance, dream-seeing Dragon in Exile, chapter 36 At Runig's Rock Padi yos'Galan reflecting back on the Safe House: Syl Vor, whose duty was the most terrible of all -- to protect the babies. To keep them quiet, and warm; fed and calm. And, under no circumstances, in no conceivable situation, was he to allow them to fall into the hands of their enemies. Syl Vor carried a pistol, and Grandfather had very carefully explained who those pellets were for, and that Syl Vor must be very quick, and very certain, and that he must not miss when it came to the last shot. Syl Vor was solemn; he was earnest. Syl Vor did not want to hurt the babies, his cousins. Certainly, he did not want to hurt himself. But Syl Vor was not afraid. He absorbed his duty, learned what he must do and the manner of it. He drilled; he danced; and sometimes, in the evening, when drills and dance and lessons were done, he would sit and draw pictures of home: certain of the cats, Jeeves, the east flower garden, the stream, and the stepping stones..."Alliance of Equals, chapter 5 Kin *See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts *Nova yos'Galan, mother *Kezzi of The Bedel, (street name Anna Brown)Necessity's Child, ch 19 "Sister" to Syl Vor''Necessity's Child'' Cats *Eztina, rangy, orange cat with white feet and belly, and green eyes''Necessity's Child'', ch 2. Particularly attached to Syl Vor. At Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak, then goes with Syl Vor when he moves to his mother's house in town. Necessity's Child, ch 13 References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval